The Solution to Both Their Problems
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: Jolteon x Glaceon A Jolteon living alone in the wild, constantly struggling to survive. A Glaceon living with her trainer, contemplating her life that seems to be stuck in the same cycle of events. They weren't supposed to meet, but they did. Maybe the solution to their lives is... Each other?
1. Chapter 1

A co-oped story consisting of me, and the lovely Stupid Sexy Flareon on Tumblr (an awesome freaking writer) as Gloria, the Glaceon.

Part 1. Part 2 is still in the writing process, as it probably will be for some time. It's coming though, be patient, and enjoy.

~Gloria~

Sometimes I feel like I live a boring life. While I realize that I have food, water, shelter, electricity, and the love and affection of my trainer who provides all of those (and her pokémon), I at times feel myself tiring of the monotony and overall uneventfulness of being a domesticated pokémon.

I know that it's probably better than fending for myself out in the wild, having little sense of security, always wondering if I'm going to be able to find food, water, or shelter; forget about electricity. Yet, at the same time, I feel a strange sense of admiration for those feral pokémon. They always manage to survive through thick and thin, to persist, to be proud, territorial, clever, and unashamed. They certainly don't seem bored and they certainly don't seem to have a boring life.

Today, my trainer is going to take me on a walk around the outskirts of town, and who knows, we might venture into the nearby forest. There's always a few wild critters out there that I can rough up and get roughed up by, after, of course, I stop marveling at their majesticness and/or ruggedness. Some wild pokémon just have this mystique about them that makes me want to be with them and touch them and cuddle with them and maybe even…

I stop. I hear something… Oh, It's just my trainer, somewhat nosily packing things in her bag. She's probably going to come up and get me in a few minutes so that we can go on that walk of ours. I hope it's a great adventure filled with many great, powerful, wild pokémon, battles, close calls, and eeveelutions. I would love to meet a wild eeveelution for once (all the ones I know have been domesticated before me, which is lame)! I hope my trainer remembers to bring pokéballs this time, though…

~Paralysis~

I always thought I could take it, living out here, but now, I wasn't so sure. The scratches were deep and the bruises from the shadow balls made moving pure hell. My chances were slim, but then, the possibility of being pounded to a pulp by a trainer's pokemon wasn't exactly inviting. I pulled myself to my feet and forced my body to work, crawling out of my den and into the sunlight and open air. I probably just needed to walk this off. Besides, I couldn't possibly hope to heal on an empty stomach. I got myself moving, and after a while my wounds started to hurt a little less, and I could move at my normal pace. My favorite Oran berry bush was a ways away, dangerously close to the city, but I wasn't going to have a repeat of yesterday's "exploration." I stopped off by a pond to briefly wash up, and judging by my fur before I bathed, I'm glad I did. It took longer than I had anticipated to clean off all the dirt and blood, then arrange my spikes their proper way. By the time I had finished, it was dangerously close to sunrise. Soon, I would be thrown back into the chaos I lived through everyday.

~Gloria~

I continued thinking about wild pokémon while laying on my trainer's bed, licking my well-groomed paws. In particular, I thought about the male pokémon and how strong, how brave, how proud they must be living out in the wild. I thought about how handsome and ruggedly attractive they generally were, how they fought for themselves and fought for their loved ones, how they were able to provide security and protection to those dear ones without necessarily sheltering them from exploring the curious and adventurous world around them like humans sometimes tend to do.

I daydreamed about meeting one personally, perhaps a mightyena, or a growlithe, or even one of my very own, a glaceon and having him showing me around his territory, his land, and take me inside of his den. He would tell me many stories of how he was able to jump over rivers, cut down trees, run up mountains, catch a fish using only his teeth, meet new friends, fight new foes, and see the world.

Eventually, I would cuddle up against this newfound male and hug him and lick him and kiss him. I would tell him how amazing I think he is and I would burrow inside of his thick, warm fur. After a few minutes of cuddling, things would get even steamier. He would stroke my body with his paws, slowly, sensually, and I would softly moan at his expert touch. He would paw lightly at my butt and make me giggle and blush. He would tell me that he thought I was a graceful, beautiful glaceon and that he loved me. He would tell me all of his feelings for me and I would eat up his words like a starving rapidash.

"Gloria!" my trainer called, "It's time to go!"

In one swift motion, I arose, but looked down behind me to check something. …Just as I suspected. There was a small wet spot right at the spot where my butt was when I had been laying down and, by the smell of it, I determined that it came from me. Embarrassed, I grabbed a nearby pillow with my teeth and dragged it, so that it covered the wet spot. Success! Now my trainer would never know (it always surprises me how she isn't able to smell it before it soaks into the mattress, but I'm not complaining).

I leapt off of the bed and landed gracefully on my feet right before my trainer opened the door, greeting me with a smile. "Hey Gloria!" she started cheerfully "Are you ready for our walk?"

I nodded vigorously, replying "Yes! Of Course!", but I'm sure that all she heard was "Glaceon, eon" or something to that effect.

"Well, let's get going then." she exclaimed, motioning me to come forward. We walked together merrily down the stairs and out of the door. After closing and locking the door, we continued walking together, side by side.

About ten or twenty seconds passed before she said happily "I remembered to bring my pokéballs this time, six of them to be exact!"

I sighed to myself. I knew immediately that six pokéballs wasn't going to be enough and that we would probably run out way too soon, but I didn't say anything. I figured that if I said anything, she'd want to go shopping for more pokéballs and when she goes shopping… Well, let's just say that once she gets started, she doesn't stop.

We had quite the distance to walk before getting outside of the city and seeing any wild pokémon. In that time, I started daydreaming more about those beasts and how I would like to cuddle up against one. I realized that I was probably starting to go into heat again, these feelings being familiar to me. I knew that it wouldn't affect how I battled (unless, of course, I was facing a male opponent and he used attract or something), but it was bothersome and would most likely get worse over the course of the day. I was especially concerned because my trainer had decided not to breed me last year, so my pinings for a male would be stronger than before. I figured that I might be able to get through the rest of the day, but tomorrow, or the day after that… I didn't think so.

~Paralysis~

"Damned bushes grow back right after you cut them, I swear…" I muttered vengefully as I sliced through the last of the foliage with my shiny metallic claws. "Thank Arceus I have you guys." I admired my metal claws for a moment, their brilliance gleaming in the sun, before retracting them back into my paw and admiring my work. The path I had hacked was narrow, and would probably grow back in a week, but that was just something I lived with. It was worth it for the large, juicy Oran berries on the bush just up ahead, accessible only by me. The bushes surrounding the Orans were covered in large, sharp thorns that would deter anyone but me, as Jolteons were built to resist sharp objects. The thorns brushed harmlessly off my needle-like spikes as I walked over to the bush, then calmed my pelt into its usual soft, silky state. Each bite of the sapphire berries sent a shiver down my spine and a rush of energy coursing through my frame. As I enjoyed my breakfast, I felt my wounds begin to numb and my bruises being to fade. The relief felt amazing, so I began to eat more than I usually did. In my haste, I forgot that a few Oran berries have healing effects, but too many numb your mind and your senses. "Heh… He he… Woah…" I muttered, dazed, as I ate the last berry on my side of the bush. I didn't know how many I had had, but the bush looked pretty big… Maybe 7? 10? 23? I had no idea, but I didn't care. I felt great, and full of energy. I stood up, but as I did my vision blurred and began to spin. I took a few aimless steps, then tripped and rolled down the hill on the other side. "Woohoo!" I shouted, throwing my arms up in the air as I slowed to a stop at the bottom. I ran aimlessly for a while, not knowing or caring where I was. I probably knew, but in my numbed state, my mind was carefree and impulsive. All I wanted to do was burn some of this new energy. I sprinted through the trees, by some miracle dodging all of them. The air felt good as it rippled through my fur, especially the little bursts whenever a tree whizzed by. I closed my eyes and let out a triumphant howl, but when I opened them, I saw a large bush in my way. I grinned and put on an extra burst of speed to burst through it, but I failed to see the root just below me. It caught my paw as I flew past, and my momentum spun me around in midair. I flew through the bush tail spikes first, but to my dizzy, drunken surprise, I saw the green landscape turn into a stark white. About then my momentum ran out and I began to fall. "Oh, shit!" I screamed as I flailed towards the the ground, and landed painfully on the slanted concrete. Even my Oran-numbed pain receptors felt it each time my poor body made impact with the merciless concrete. I tried to stop myself or at least slow down, but nothing worked until I at last hit the bottom and rolled to a stop. I laid there for a while, groaning in pain. Only after the sky stopped spinning in dizzying circles above me did I dare to sit up, and have a looked around. It took my shaken mind a minute to take in and process my surroundings. There was a lot of white concrete and black asphalt, and some weird, crumbly looking structures. "Uh oh…" I muttered as the realization struck me like a brick. I was near a city. A human city. My ears twitched, and I strained them to hear, looking around for danger. Behind me in the distance, a rock was kicked. There was a human girl and a Glaceon.

~Gloria~

My trainer and I continued walking out of the city until we reached the outskirts. There, we caught a total of four pokémon and had used up five pokéballs. I faced a level 34 electrode, a level 31 persian, a level 46 grunbull, a level 37 smeargle, and a level 33 gardevoir in that order. The grunbull was easily the toughest pokémon of the bunch; there were two times where he almost KOed me! Luckily, my trainer never failed to use a healing item when she knew that I was hurt and I continued to battle on. Surprisingly enough, though, we did manage to catch that powerful beast, which is good because he was three levels ahead of me.

However, we did not catch the smeargle I battled since my trainer miscalculated how much health she had left. That smeargle ran away after the encounter, probably not wanting to be knocked out, which was pretty smart. I could tell just by the way she battled that she was pretty smart, but she's gone now and I guess that's that.

I loved battling all of these pokémon, especially the grunbull, and I would love to talk to them and have them tell me their stories of courage, survival… all that good stuff. That said, I did get the sense that they were more accustomed to the city than to the grasslands, the forest, or the wilderness, which was disappointing, though not terribly so. I would be sure to make friends with them, nonetheless.

Battling had distracted me from my heat pretty well, but after that last battle with the gardevoir, there was a long stretch before we ran into our next adversary (Did my trainer venture from where we were supposed to be going?). It wasn't terribly long, just long enough to remind me of my… "situation"…

Luckily, I wasn't reminded of it for long because we finally found another pokémon to battle, a worn-out, tired, and dazed male jolteon. He looked like he didn't want to be here, like he wanted to be somewhere else. I could tell that he lived a hard life and that he had just woken up from… I don't even know what… He was from the wilderness alright, probably from the forest, though how he carried himself at the moment didn't necessarily strike me as "proud" or "strong".

My trainer kicked a rock nearby and I watched as it skipped. The jolteon's ears pricked up, probably hearing us. My trainer and I walked for a bit more until she gasped and shouted out, "A jolteon! I've always wanted one of those! Gloria, use blizzard!" beginning the battle.

Running at him, I tapped into my powers and unleashed a powerful blizzard at him, wanting to show him that I could battle like the best of them. I would show him that I was a capable pokémon who could run around out in the wild just as well as any other beast and upon being beat, he would have to tell me… everything (assuming that my trainer had brought six pokéballs and didn't leave one on the counter back home or something). Feeling a surge of power coming over me after hitting him with my blizzard, I boldly stood on all fours and froze my light blue fur into quills, grinning with cockiness. "Come at me, you yellow fluff-ball!" I shouted at him, standing my ground. "Show me how a wild eon fights!"

~Paralysis~

I gawked at the two for a minute as they approach, deciding wether or not I should take on the trainer or run away. I didn't know how powerful the Glaceon was, and trainer pokemon could get scary powerful. On top of that, I heard trainers tended to cheat and give something to their pokemon that would heal their wounds. On top of THAT, I didn't know if the trainer had more than one pokemon with which to fight me. Considering this, the odds were frighteningly against me, and I had just came out of my dizzy spell. I figured it wouldn't be hard to get away since not only was I lightning fast, (pun intended) but the Oran energy also still coursed through my veins.

Unfortunatly for me, while I was considering all this, I heard the human shout something about a blizzard. I looked up just in time to see a wave of ice-cold winds rushing towards me. Maybe if I had been paying attention I could've avoided it, but it was far too late now. The wave hit me head on, causing me to stagger back as tiny bits of ice cut my body and the winds chilled me to the bone. An Umbreon may not have felt anything, but I was hurting from the formidable attack. I opened my eyes from their closed positions during the attack to find the Glaceon standing before me, crouched in a battle stance, frozen fur spikes bristling with a determined, albeit arrogant look on her face. "Come at me, you yellow puff ball!" She shouted.

I didn't hear the rest of her taunt. Puff ball? PUFF BALL?! I didn't have an ounce of puff on me, I was 100% deadly needles! I demonstrated this by crouching low and spiking completely out, my long, electric daggers seething with anger themselves. I growled angrily as I leered at her, then dramatically extended my razor metal claws, hoping to possibly frighten the pair off, or at least scare the confidence out of her. I didn't know if it worked, however, because the Glaceon's expression didn't change.

I retracted my claws, saving physical attacking for a last resort, and instead lashed out at her with a wicked thunderbolt. I purposely missed, trying one last time to scare them away by causing my bolts to strike dangerously close to the pair. No change. A fight it would be. "I gave you your chance to flee... So be it. Take this!" I howled, and dumped an especially large amount of electrical energy into an advanced thunderbolt, my improvised version of Thunder. I split the energy into two separate bolts, then fired them up in the air, causing them both to rush at her from different directions. At this speed, dodging one would be hard, but dodging both was almost impossible. On top of that, she was a slower, more defensive pokemon with a strong special. I'd be able to use my speed to my advantage here, and she was in for one hell of a payback blast.

~Gloria~

I could sense his demeanor changing after I had called him a fluff-ball. He was becoming angry now, as if I had offended him, somehow. 'You know what?' I thought to myself 'This is actually good. He's more likely to make stupid mistakes when he's mad.'

I watched as he menacingly extended his metal claws at me, but I wasn't afraid… I was exhilirated. He wanted a fight? Well then I was about to give him a fight! Did he hope to scare me off with those claws of his? Ha! What a joke!

After that, he threw a thunderbolt at me, which hit the ground quite a ways from me. While it didn't hit me, it did seem pretty powerful. Impressive-looking, sure, but ultimately, it was a waste of his PP. He followed this up with another electrical attack, howling "I gave you your chance to flee… So be it. Take this!". He did a move that looked like "Thunder" to me, but seemed to be almost unique to him. I saw two separate bolts coming at me and braced myself to evade them. I successfully, though clumsily dodged the first one, but failed to dodge the second one and got knocked away.

I awaited the command of my trainer. After a second or two of thinking, she cried out "Gloria, use Icy Wind!" It was an interesting choice and I believe I know why she did it. She knows that I am a more defensive pokémon and that jolteon is a quicker pokémon. Icy Wind is a move that, on top of dealing damage to the opposing monster, lowers their speed. Score! The hit connected and the jolteon's speed dropped.

My trainer might have me do this attack again or she might have me do another blizzard. It really all depends on how this jolteon plays. I sometimes wish that I didn't have to rely on my trainer's commands as there can be times where I want to do a move, but can't because what my trainer says overrules what I want. I shake my head, realizing that that's a problem for another time and that I should I focus and prepare for the next attack.

~Paralysis~

While I was preoccupied severing the stream of electrical energy after blasting the Glaceon, I didn't see her quick recovery, nor pay attention to her trainer's shouting. Because of my carelessness, the icy blast hit me directly on the side. I had thought that the Blizzard was cold, but this attack chilled me so badly that I literally felt my body slow down. I shot her a frustrated glance, but all that seemed to do was satisfy her further. If she wanted to mess with stats, that was fine; two could play at this game. I jumped back to a safe enough distance and began to hop back and forth, slowly at first, but more rapidly as my hopping progressed. I hoped to confuse her as I preformed Agility not once but TWICE. I could see her trainer thinking of what to do next, so I decided to attack while I still had an opportunity.

Springing off both of my hind legs, my body fueled by Orans and adrenaline, I rocked towards her. The air whistled in my ears as I bridged the gap between myself and this Glaceon in a single bound. Time slowed. I saw in perfect clarity my body leap over her and somersault in midair. I waited until I faced her, then locked on to the diamond on her back. That would be a good target. In rapid succession I fired five Shadow Balls, one after another, all across her back. This would turn out to be my undoing. I fired the last ball harder than the others, right at the base of the back of her neck. The recoil of the hard shot through my head back farther than I had intended, and as a result I couldn't complete my flip.

I landed hard on my head, then skidded and rolled far past her. For the second time I stared up at the sky as it spun around at a dizzying speed. I couldn't get up yet, I was so discombobulated. If the Glaceon could recover before I did, I would be easy prey.

~Gloria~

I watched as the jolteon did two agilities and then a shadow ball attack before he crash-landed. This jolteon was fast! Three moves before my trainer had the opportunity to shout even one at me. Incredible!

The last attack he threw at me was pretty powerful too, with five shadow balls hitting my back one after another. The last shot hurt the most, however, successfully hitting at the base of the back of my neck, causing me to fall from my fighting stance. As the pain shot through my body, I collapsed hard to the ground.

As I was doubled over, my trainer commanded "Gloria! He's knocked down, but I won't be able to catch him yet! He's an electric type that's weak to ground-type moves, so use dig!"

I started in disbelief as she gave out the command. Was he really down? I didn't see him getting knocked down when he was doing that attack, but then again that last shadow ball had blind-sided me. Was he easy picking now? Would I really have the chance to claim this victory right now?

As these questions ran through my head, I quickly arose, trying my best to ignore this sharp, shooting pain and move beyond it somehow. After a few seconds of struggling, I finally got up and saw him. He was on his back, staring at the sky, and in general being pretty easy prey.

He was so vulnerable to attack right now, so breakable, so easy. Seeing him like this invigorated me and my desire to prove myself intensified. I was so close to winning this now and I would not allow him to slip through my claws.

Digging underground, I realized that this move would be the perfect ending to my match with him. Even if he were to recover while I was digging underground, he would not have an opportunity to attack me because he would have no idea where I was. He would be too busy looking around, trying in vain to spot me. I was sporting a cocky, arrogant smile while all of this occurred to me. I would dominate him, overpower him, beat him to a pulp and there was nothing he could do about it.

I waited for just the right moment, then came out of the ground and attacked him, sending him flying helplessly away, like a rag doll. It was immensely satisfying to feel the attack connect and the yelp of pain he gave out when it happened was music to my ears. I smirked as his health drained, the vision of my domination over him on the cusp of coming to fruition. There was almost nothing he could do at this point to bring back his game, and heck, even if there was, I was determined enough to bring him down that it wouldn't matter in the slightest.

~Paralysis~

I struggled to my feet after the earth slowed down a bit, coming to my senses. I shook my head and frantically searched for my assailant, but she was nowhere to be found. Panic began to rise within me as I came to the realization that I was a sitting duck. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out where she had gone until I chance spotted the hole she had dug. "Wait... What? A... Hole?" I was incredibly confused now. No Glaceon... Hole in the ground... It struck me all too late what she had done. I swore and began to jump, but at that same moment she sprang from right up under me and slammed into my chest, sending me skyward howling in pain. Perhaps if I could've thought clearly, I'd have admired how she could dig through solid concrete and still hit me with such force.

I landed on my side, wheezing and gasping for breath. The dig had virtually destroyed my guard, not to mention I still had to catch my breath. I frantically searched for a way out of this situation, but my mind came up short. Even my Metal Claw last resort plan was trashed. The look on this Glaceon's face infuriated me as she slowly advanced, taking her sweet time because she knew she had won. I cycled through my moves one final time as I struggled to my feet, when at last I came up with an idea. It was a dirty, underhanded trick, but you didn't survive in the wild by playing fair.

Mustering the rest of my energy, I pretended to shrug off my wounds like I felt nothing, even though that made them hurt worse. I relaxed my fur and smoothed it out a little, then glanced over at her. She was still coming, but she looked confused. Perfect. When she was within ideal range, I winked at her, then put a paw to my chest, right over my heart. The second I lowered my paw, a heart shot out towards her, hitting her square in the face. I smirked as I watched my Attract take effect. Perhaps now I had a chance against her. No sooner had I thought that than I remembered that not only could her trainer cure her, but also send out fresh pokemon. My heart sank as I realized just how slim my chances of getting away were.

~Gloria~

The jolteon hit the ground hard, causing him to run out of breath and become desperate. Walking up to him, slowly, tauntingly, rubbing it in his face that he was now mine. He would not be able to get away now!

Suddenly, he tried pretending that his injuries didn't bother him and started letting his guard down. Continuing to approach him, I became confused. What was he doing? Was he giving up? Was he surrendering? Was he telling me that he respects my powers? I was so lost.

I don't know how I couldn't have seen that coming. I was stupid for falling for his little trick. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! When he winked at me, I knew I would be lost, that I wouldn't be able to concentrate, that he would take on a new position in my heart and mind. He then put one of his paws on his chest and, upon lowering it, conjured a heart that crashed into my face.

His attract started working immediately. I became lightheaded and focused my attention away from battling him. How could I battle him when he was so handsome. I don't know why I didn't see it before, but it was now as clear as day: This wonderful jolteon housed all of the ruggedness, all of the power, all of the love that I could ever want from a male. His bright purple eyes were soft, thoughtful, caring. His muscles were perfectly formed and his fur looked like it could be as soft as a blanket or as sharp as a knife at his will. The white tuft around his neck looked silky and exotic and his wonderful legs looked like they were powerful enough to launch him over the moon. Everything about him was just amazing.

Standing there with hearts in my eyes, I started daydreaming. We would meet again one day in the forest where he was from and we would instantly recognize each other because of our previous battle against one another. We would both agree to not harm each other and he would show me around his home. Later, we would be near a waterfall, the rays of sunset providing a pretty illumination to our surroundings. There, he would profess his undying love for me, that he would always be here for me, that he wanted to be my one and my only for the rest of time. He would tell me that he wanted nothing more than to spend all of his waking moments with me because there was no one in the world he could ever love as much as me. I would return the favor by saying similar things and then we would cuddle and snuggle, hug and nuzzle, kiss and lick, paw and stroke, stand and sniff, moan and groan, gasp and shout, Gasp and Shout, GASP AND SHOUT!

From there on out, we would be an established pair, just he and me, wild eeveelutions running around the entire forest like we owned the place. …But it wouldn't be just he and me, would it? It would be he and me and a little 'vee, all of us together and free! Together and free. Together an…~

I shook my head violently. Where was I…? It took me a few seconds to process what was going on, but I was able to figure it out. My trainer had probably healed me with a mental herb. This jolteon in front of me was not the love of my life! He did not show me around his home! He did not profess his undying love to me by a waterfall at sundown! He did not say he wanted to spend every waking moment with me! He did not nuzzle me and did not kiss me! He did not establish himself as my mate! All of that was nothing but a lie! He was nothing to me, but an adversary and as an adversary, he would pay dearly for toying with my emotions! I would not fall for his tricks again!

~Paralysis~

I stared at the Glaceon as she stood before me, a dreamy look in her eyes. She would blush a little whenever her eyes would flitter up and meet my gaze. I had her hooked. Behind her, the human was running, frantically shouting "Gloria! Gloria!" Was this her name? Interesting.

I knew my time was limited now that her trainer had realized something was wrong, but I wasn't concerned; I had caught my breath, and I was back in this. It was then that I made a mistake. I should've turned and ran right then, but instead I put a paw on her cheek. She was so lost that I doubt she even felt it. "Gloria... What a pretty name..." I whispered to her, rubbing it all in. Where was that smug expression now? I was so occupied with the Glaceon that I didn't even notice her trainer come up from behind and rub some kind of plant thing on her head. I was confused, until I saw Gloria shake her head and look at me again.

I gulped, taking a step back. Her expression changed from dreamily in love to murderous. I hadn't expected her to be happy when she snapped out of my Attract, but right now, I was scared. I took another step back. Without even waiting for her trainer's command, she drew in a deep breath, then unleashed frozen hell upon me. I could tell her first Blizzard attack was meant more of a demonstration of her power. This time, however, she wanted to hurt me. Large chunks of ice pelted me from all directions, so cold that they burned. The force of the razor winds sent me skyward, then changed and threw me down against the solid concrete ground at an incredible speed. Struggle as I might, I was completely helpless now that I was caught in the middle of the storm.

The wind was knocked out of me once again when I slammed into the ground, but this time there would be no recovery. Finally, her furious Blizzard subsided, just as darkness began to cloud my vision. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Gloria and her human, advancing on me slowly. I had lost.

~Gloria~

Something snapped inside of me. Going from daydreaming… fantasizing… loving, into this… this hot, furious, vengeful state because of a dastardly trick! A lie! A stupid mirage! All of my feelings were nothing to him, nothing but something to toy with.

I glared at him, strongly, violently, then took a step forward. He took a step back and then another. Perfect! He would learn to fear me and I would give to him, his justly deserved punishment. Continuing to give him my death stare, I Called forth all of my inner energy to unleash a blizzard right at him.

I know I should have kept in mind that this was just a random battle with a random wild pokémon. I know I should have listened to my trainer give me a command before blasting him to bits. I know that I should have tried to control my attack power so that my trainer could catch him, but none of that occurred to me in the slightest.

I was angry, furious, and hurt and all of my attention was focused on how to make him feel what I felt, how to make him see what happens when anyone takes me for a fool, how to make him HURT! That was the only thing that mattered to me now: his pain.

I have never before unleashed a blizzard so powerful. I used all parts of my body to deliver this great flurry of ice and hail. My mouth, my eyes, my lungs, my throat, my legs, my abdomen, my heart, my brain, all of my muscles, everything, all coincided to create a terrific blast of icy energy. Once I got going, I went on for a very long time, making sure I spent all of my energy on this one attack to end all attacks, ensuring his demise. I don't know how long I did all this for, though, as I had lost track of time.

After I was done spewing my adrenaline-based, hate filled blizzard, the jolteon in front of me fainted. He was done for and I had won, but I still wasn't happy. Breathing in and out hard, I glared at his unconscious body and growled through my teeth, then shouted out all the curses and omens that I knew of at him. If he thought that this one attack was the worst of his problems, then he had another thing coming when he came to. I was going to do things so bad to him that-

"Gloria!" my trainer yelled at me, cutting off my thoughts "What are you doing? You know you're supposed to wait for my command to fight. Shame on you, you disobedient eon! I've given you food, water, shelter, electricity, warmth, love, and affection, and you dare question me?"

I stopped. Reluctantly, I turned around and acknowledged that she had a point. She did give me all those things and she was, after all, my trainer and my master. Without her, I might not have any of those and so when she asked something of me, I had to do it. She was my guardian and my protector and doing what I did was a sign of great , I was still angry and I glared at her when I turned around. However, I was still angry and I scowled at her when I turned around.

"Don't look at me like that," she chastised. "You know how much I've wanted to catch a jolteon."

"Eon…" I grumbled, realizing that she was right once again.

There was silence for a few seconds, then I heard her digging around her bag. "…Well, lucky for you, I didn't bring the last pokéball…" she said sadly.

Wanting to make things up for her, I grabbed one of the jolteon's ears with my mouth and drug him to my trainer. I knew it was probably going to hurt when he woke up, which is actually one of the reasons why I did it this way (and also the main reason why I used my teeth to grip his ear and not my muzzle).

"Are you offering to… drag him along to the nearest pokémon center for me?" my trainer inquired

"Yes," I replied, though I might as well just have said "eon."

She thought about my offer for a bit, then said "You know, I think I'll just carry him. It would look a little less suspicious and it would probably be more comfortable for him than being drug across the ground…"

After that, we walked to the nearest pokémon center together in near-silence for the next few minutes.

When we arrived at the pokémon center, my trainer told the nurse about the situation, but the nurse said that she could still heal me and the jolteon if we were inside of a pokéball. However, the nurse offered to rent out two pokéballs to my trainer for a fee if she could buy two pokéballs of her own as soon as possible (this meant no shopping detours!). The deal was made, the jolteon and I got healed, and soon, we were both taken home with my trainer's own pokéballs.

I was released from the pokéball as soon as we got home and my trainer left the jolteon in his own pokéball in a different room. She released the jolteon and a few other pokémon about two or three hours later in that room so that the jolteon could get used to his new friends. Most of the time before that, though, she spent with me. She begun that time by chastising me more, but things quickly turned for the better and we started bonding as she can't stay mad at me for long. We had a lot of fun together, though the jolteon in the other room would occasionally cross my mind and I would get a little irritated whenever he did…

~Paralysis~

I don't remember much about how I got from the place of concrete to this strange place, save a dull pain in my ear. When I woke up, I was laying on some weird, alien material, although it was softer than laying on grass. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was surrounded by brown walls, with a large white thing in them that I assumed was the way to get through them. There was a hole to the outside, but an invisible barrier stopped me from getting through. Weird objects covered the floor and walls, some I guessed were just decoration while others were furniture that I had heard about. Panic began to well up inside me; this was the den of the human.

I tried to keep calm, but I was scared. I didn't want to become a slave to them, and I had to find a way out! Just then, one of the white things swung out to the side. I glimpsed more of the den momentarily, but then the human threw out strange pokemon, many who's breeds I had never encountered, then returned to where she had been. This was it. They were going to beat me in and brainwash me. I could kiss my freedom goodbye.

I stood and silently stared them all down. They could brainwash me and make me their slave, but I wasn't going down without a fight! My fur bristled and became its hard, needled attack state. One of them tried to assure me that they meant no harm, but I wasn't falling for their lies. I'm not sure how long the stalemate lasted, but it was at least 20 minutes. During that time, hardly a word was said. The tension in the air was so heavy, I probably could've cut it with my claws. It probably would've lasted longer if one of the pokemon hadn't opened the white thing and beaconed to the human.

My heart raced as she entered the room. I wasn't being cooperative, so they were going to brainwash me by force. She sighed, seemingly annoyed, and mumbled something about going and getting the pokeball early as she walked back into her room. All of the others sent to subdue me were called back. I heard some shuffling before the human reappeared, this time with a bag, and opened the door to the outside. I didn't dare attempt to make a run for it, since I didn't know what the other pokemon in her tiny red and white balls were capable of. I'd have to think of some other way to sneak out. "Gloria! Make sure he doesn't try anything funny!" The human called, and with that, she left. Gloria... That name sounded familiar. I stared at the door as the familiar icy blue figure strolled out. I had been right in my assumption that the Glaceon was named Gloria. Now she had me cornered, but she wouldn't attack until I did.

In the meantime, perhaps I could earn her trust. Not waiting for her to come to me, I padded my way over to her. "Gloria, is it?" I asked, giving her a sniff. Her scent wasn't natural, but refined, and oddly... Attractive. Her glacier blue fur was incredibly soft and sleek looking, like mine at the moment. She sat level with me, which none of any other members of our evolution chain did. She looked a bit surprised that I wasn't hostile, but she still seemed angry at me. I knew exactly why. "Look, if you're still pissed about what happened earlier, with the, uh..." I hesitated, blushing a little for reasons I didn't even know myself. "Er, the Attract, don't be. I only did what I thought I had to do. It wasn't personal, and I'm sorry..." Now she was really surprised. She seemed to be feeling something else too, but I couldn't fathom what it was. It was then that the scent wafted up to my nostrils. It was faint and suppressed, but definitely there. The sweet smell of a female who was in season... Oh no. What if she tried something? What if the reason the human had abducted me was to mate with her?! That would be bad, I wouldn't know how... I was still a virgin after all, despite being fully grown.

~Gloria~

After my trainer went to go release the jolteon so that he could get used to the other pokémon, she approached me and started petting my head. I enjoyed this and started purring, telling her to keep it up. This petting went on for a few minutes before she moved her hand down to my back. I purred a little bit louder at this, though I'm not sure why since I usually like being petted on my head the most. Her petting started drifting down my back more and more, the petting feeling better and better. Abruptly, she stopped, seeming to figure out something. She thought for a bit, then told me to stay right where I was. I saw her leave the room.

I sat where I was, somewhat confused about what had just happened. I started wondering why she was petting me like that, why it felt so good, and why she left so suddenly. After being there for a while trying to figure it out, I started daydreaming again.

I don't exactly know why, but my mind took me back to the fight against the jolteon that I had today and how every part of him was just so incredible, so delectable, so perfect. I daydreamed that we just finished up another fight and that I was pinning him and his low HP butt to the ground.

"I win again" I whispered in his ear, taunting him.

He smiled slyly at me "Well then… I suppose you must be expecting a… reward…" The way he said this last word sent pleasant chills down my spine.

I smiled back, trying to maintain my composure. "A reward you say? I wonder what that could be…" I pondered with a fake sense of innocence.

"I guess you'll just have to find out, then, won't you?" he responded back, craning his head up and kissing me. I eagerly opened my mouth and let him kiss me passionately. Sticking his tongue into my mouth, he explored every nook, every cranny, every crevice that there was too explore, with a fiery drive that made me crave his every touch.

Continuing to let his wet appendage dance around in my maw, I wanted more. I wanted him to touch me more, to stroke me more, to kiss me more, to rub me more. I wanted him to touch my rump, touch it, stroke it, massage it, play around with it, squeeze it, make the area where his legs met his body contact it. I wanted to get hot, I wanted to make him hot, I wanted both of us on the ground breathing deeply in and out, waiting for that one touch, that one moment that would change our teasing, our foreplay, into something so much more!

I snapped back into reality now and found myself laying on my back, my front right paw on my wet, pink, swollen slit. I wasn't sure how much more of this heat I could take. Whenever I had a moment alone, I would start thinking about that jolteon and about being together with him and about… sitting on him, or being mounted by him…

I was alone for the next 10 or 15 minutes, cycling through a collection of compromising positions until my trainer came in on the phone, the wire stretching from the other room. Shocked, though not necessarily surprised to see me on all fours with my bum in the air and my tail flagged to the side, my trainer looked at me, embarrassment crossing both of our faces.

"On second thought… I'm not sure if she can wait that long…" she said meekly into the phone. …Was she talking about… me?

There were a few seconds of silence before my trainer responded "Yeah. I have a male in mind…" Silence again, then "Ok. I'll make sure that they warm up to each other before I send them in tomorrow… Ok… Thank you very much, goodbye."

She pushed the button on the telephone that is supposed to be pressed down when hanging it up for a few seconds, then let go of it and placed it on a nearby counter, positioning it, so that the wire wouldn't force the phone to swing annoyingly in the air, a dull sound issuing from the speakers.

I could tell that my trainer was a bit irritable at the moment, partly due to some unexpected expenditures and partly for some other reason I couldn't quite place my paw on.

"Gloria." she said reassuringly. "I know that you might not like this, but please try to warm up to the jolteon that we caught earlier today. You're probably still mad at him, but he's not going to try anything funny, especially since you beat him."

I swiftly lowered my tail and turned around to face her. I was still mad at that accursed jolteon… and yet there was something about him that just drew me to him. Somewhat angrily, I nodded, knowing that there was no way of disobeying her command.

After that, my trainer very briefly left me alone again to do something in the room the jolteon was in, then called for me. "Gloria!" she called, putting on a small show of authoritarianism for the jolteon, "Make sure he doesn't try anything funny!"

At her command, I strolled to the white door, solemnly wearing a frown as I met the jolteon again face-to-face. It wasn't long before he approached me.

"Gloria, is it?" he queried, sniffing the air. While I admit that I was surprised that he wasn't actively hostile toward me, I figured that I should have expected something like this to happen. He was obviously trying to get on my good side, so that he could escape easier later, but I would not allow that. I was smarter than that.

"Look, if you're still pissed about what happened earlier, with the, uh…" he hesitated and blushed. "Er, the Attract, don't be. I only did what I thought I had to do. It wasn't personal, and I'm sorry…"

What was this? Was he apologizing to me? I wasn't sure what to think, but I was surprised. I didn't think that he would considering how he sunk so low that he toyed with my emotions to begin with, but now that he had…

My initial reaction was shock combined with a little confusion and quite a bit of happiness and excitement. I could imagine us together again, running around the forest, frolicking, cuddling, kissing, and moaning each others' names. Images formed in my head of him standing on his back two legs hugging me from behind, caressing me, sending small, yet stimulating electric shocks to me. "I love you, Gloria; more than anything in the world. More than the forest, more than all the beautiful greenery I call my home, even more than my freedom… I would give up my freedom just to be with you, but good for us, I don't have to. We're both completely happy here and I am ready to make it so that that is always the case…"

I slowly came back to reality. I could tell that the scent of my heat had gotten stronger as the male in front of me sniffed the air again, his eyes widening, as if he had figured out something. I could tell that he liked the smell because he kept on sniffing the air and definitely recognized it. I was caught. I was in heat and he knew it. He now knew that I would now be receptive to his advances and that he could act charming and flirtatious and quite possibly get his way with me and there was nothing I could do to change that.

With the smell of my heat now undeniable to him, (and probably suspected before) I began to question the motives of his apology. Was he really sorry or was he only pretending to be so he could have a quick fling with me? What if he didn't have any actual feelings for me and only wanted me for a one-time romp?

I became slightly sad considering it, but something inside of me was telling me that a one-night stand wasn't necessarily a bad thing, especially since I would need it more and more as time went on. Yet, at the same time, I thought of my trainer and remembered that if I were to simply act on me impulses, she would not be happy with me.

After a long pause, I finally made a clumsy response to his apology "Well… um… thank you… but…" I thought for a bit, trying to think of something, preferably something that might make him develop some feelings for me. "Well… you have to do more than just say you're sorry… You have to do something nice for me now… I don't exactly have anything specific in mind, but… I want some compensation for my pain."

Turning away after saying this, I tried to hide my cheeks and their redness. What was I doing? I paused a lot while saying that and I wasn't sure if I had been serious enough or firm enough in my request. Where was the strength and confidence I had when I was facing him in the one-on-one we had that day? Why was I being so shy, so passive, so… warm all of a sudden…?

~Paralysis~

I had always imagined meeting my special someone at a pond. I don't know why, but that's where my mind visualized it would be. I would casually stroll up for a drink, and there she would be; a serene grace about her, a beautiful thing. We'd hit it off, shy at first, but we'd warm up to each other fast. Then there'd finally come the night where we met and pledged ourselves to each other and became mates. In my mind, that's how my first time was supposed to go.

Did... Did she just ask me... To mate with her...? She said pain, but she looked to be just fine, save being desperately in heat. If I was mistaken, that would be awkward... Although, this time I was at my peak mental and physical condition. I could probably overpower her if I tried.

I took a step back, wearing my surprise on my sleeves. No one had ever really taken that kind of an interest in me before... how did I respond? How would I act? I wanted to say no, I wasn't ready... But then, my body kept telling me to go for it. The scent of her heat was just too much. That, coupled with her shy blush... I just couldn't take it. I let my reason be driven out by my instinctual desire. Everything else could wait.

My mood suddenly changed, without me even noticing it. For once, I wasn't shy. "Pain relief, huh? Poor girl... I know how to make you feel better. MUCH better...~" I gave her a glance with my best bedroom eyes. Her previous blush was nothing compared to the one I saw now. She was totally crimson. Just then, my reason reared it's ugly head, refusing to go down easily. We had just met! I knew nothing about her! I had to admit, this was true. I wanted someone I actually loved to be my mate.

What if she was the one though? It felt odd to even consider that, but I did have a rough day. What if I got to know her and really liked her? What if I didn't? I was so confused, and the strong heat wasn't helping. I couldn't just take what I had said back, but maybe I wouldn't have to. For the first time I explored the possibility of having a mate, a concept that I never really considered except at night or when I was daydreaming. It would be hard, but what if she really was meant to be my mate? I supposed it couldn't hurt to at least try. No, I wouldn't try. Love or not, I was taking a leap. I was sick of being a shy loner. This Glaceon was going to be my mate.

I'd take charge this time. Without giving her proper time to respond, I carefully lifted her chin up with a paw and brought my face close to hers. I closed my eyes, praying she'd accept me and we could savor the moment. Time felt like it stopped. Our lips met. My mind immediately exploded in a flurry of activity. I was actually kidding someone! A member of my evolution chain no less! Just the contact of our lips was amazing, but soon I wanted more. I began to slide my tongue out of my mouth, and penetrated hers. Her mouth tasted weird, but pleasant. Though I was still half expecting her to slap me and start attacking, I couldn't help but enjoy it. I really liked kissing her.

~Gloria~

I looked at him as he processed my request. He obviously looked surprised, taking a step back. He didn't seem to believe me and looked at loss for words, appearing to be going through some sort of inner dilemma.

I thought back on the wording of my request, confused as to why he would react this way. I told him he had to do more than say "sorry" to be forgiven and that he had to do something nice for me now because I still felt hurt that he had played with me during our battle. I wasn't sure what was prompting this inner conflict of his. Did he not want to do anything nice for me? Was he feeling sympathetic for me and was shocked by how much he thought this affected me? What was going on?

I soon got my answer. Without much of a warning, he changed his entire demeanor, going from taken aback and confused to confident and lusty in a matter of seconds. Wearing an expression that I could only describe as "enticing", he translated his current physicality into words. "Pain relief, huh? Poor girl… I know how to make you feel better. MUCH better…~"

I was surprised by this, although maybe I shouldn't have been. Looking back on it now, I probably could've expressed myself better, but in that moment, I was a little taken aback… and also pretty flattered. He had done everything so well; his dreamy eyes stared into me, his fur looked puffed out, making him look bigger than he actually was, and the way he had said those words drew him to me and made me blush a very pronounced red.

He walked toward me, a lot of things going through his head at once. I stood there, paralyzed trying to read his emotions, his thoughts, but I couldn't do it. It all seemed to change so quickly. Just when I thought I had it all figured out, he put one of his front paws on my chin and gingerly lifted it up. I was now staring him right in the face, his deep, romantic eyes continuing to gaze upon me with want, desire, need even. Softly, carefully, he closed his eyes and his lips touched mine, leaning in to kiss me.

It was like a switch within me went off when he kissed me. I was paralyzed by the actions of this fine wonderful beast, kissing me, putting his lips on mine, turning his head to the side for the full experience, and electrifying me with his expert mouth. With the exception of biting me, this eon could do no wrong kissing me as his mouth tasted strongly of oran berries, the wilderness, and a distinct male musk that made me crazy for him.

My heart was pounding and my mind was focused only on his touch, which was laced with all of the makings of a proud, wild brute, and of a great mate. The beating of my heart and my immersion in the moment only intensified when he stuck his tongue into mine, exploring its depths. Losing control, I let him wiggle around, lick and explore all of my crevices, all of my nooks and crannies, all of my saliva. I wanted him to taste me and I wanted him to taste every single part of me. His tongue felt so good in my mouth and I couldn't help but let out a squeak.

The fire of my nether-regions burned with a raging intensity, a desire that was only fueled all the more by his touch, his lips, his tongue, his kiss. The pheromones that I had been secreting from my vagina only intensified, making the resulting scent all the more obvious. With every passing second, my desire only grew more and more and without satiation, it would threaten to drive me insane.

For the next few minutes, I made a variety of sounds in response to his oral sparks, squeaking, moaning, mewing, myowing at all of his incredible work. They were probably muffled, though still loud and I most definitely made more sounds than I was aware of because I was just making these sounds so naturally, as if these reactions were meant to be provoked by a male like him.

Unfortunately, the kiss, like all good things had to end, and I was left lustfully staring into his deep, caring eyes. Those were the type of eyes that I wanted my mate to have… and maybe my kids too. Thinking about having kids with him also acted as a kind of switch for me as the gears within my mind started changing direction pretty quickly and before long, I wanted to make sure he was mature enough to play the role of caretaker, provider, and protector. I wasn't about to let myself mate with someone who would up and leave me the morning after having his way with me.

Taking on a less submissive and perhaps even slightly offensive stance, I exclaimed "Hold on a second! I don't even know you or anything about you and you're kissing me and talking about 'relieving my pain'. What exactly do you plan to get out of all of this? Do you want a quickie? A one-night fling? A hook-up? Well too bad, because if you want me, you're going to have to stick up for me, stand by me, and love me and any kids we have… Because if you don't…" I showed him my claws and made the quills on my body stand on end "Let's just say, you're going to have an enemy for life."

I'm not entirely sure where this newfound aggressiveness came from. Part of it might have been due to some maternal instinct I was beginning to develop, despite not having even copulated yet. Part of it might have been due to the fact that my trainer had been raised by a single mother after her father left and I didn't want that to happen to my kids. Maybe those were both factors, but the fact still remained that I wasn't going to be just a sex toy for him.

"Well," I continued "Are you still interested, or does the idea of having to be a good, trustworthy, faithful mate, turn you off…? Because if it does…" I became a little sad saying this, but I more than managed to maintain my composure "then that's disappointing… I kinda like you a lot, you know."

~Paralysis~

So far, this girl had done nothing but confuse me, and albeit that made me interested, it wasn't about to change. Hadn't she just asked me to mate with her? Why did she suddenly turn all hostile? Who said anything about Eevees? She did have a point though; we were barely more than strangers- hell, she didn't even know my name! I took a step back. Perhaps she was right, I should probably back off...

I stopped my backward advance when she mentioned sticking up for her. I wasn't gonna stand here and be accused of being that kind of 'mon. My eyes narrowed. "Well, if you'd like to know anything about me, the first thing is that I'm not like that..." My voice was barely above a whisper and I doubt she heard me, however; no matter, it looked like she was still talking anyway. "... or does the idea of having to be a good, trustworthy, faithful mate, turn you off…?" I felt insulted initially. I was a good pokemon! Well, at least, I assumed I was a good pokemon.

I was about to stop her there, since I needed to defend myself and she was starting to look disappointed. I opened my mouth, but then she said it: "I kinda like you a lot, you know." Any words I had died in my throat; the air rushed out of my body in an unintelligible squeak. She actually... Liked me? Despite my mouth feeling like it was hung open to the floor, a blush lit up my face as fast as wildfire. She actually wanted me for more than just a fling, just like I wanted someone to share my life with. In addition, we would be seeing each other a lot more in captivity.

My expression softened as I approached her again and gently put my paw on her face. Where was I going to begin? The smell of her raging heat once filled me with an untamable lust, but now, if I had to guess the emotion since I hadn't really felt it before, I'd say the lust turned into... Love. Was it love that made my heart pound and my legs unstable and my face red and my brain incoherent? "P-Paralysis. My name, it's... Paralysis. You can call me Para." Not much, stupid... I chastised myself, but I supposed it would do.

This new emotion was telling me to give myself to her, and it was so strong that there was no way I could fight it. Provided, a Jolteon experienced more extreme emotions and easily became sad or bored or the like, I wanted her, and not for mating. I really did want her as my mate. I wanted to tell her this, but my mouth was mush. All I could really choke out was something along the lines of: "I-I really like y-you..." I looked her in the eyes and tried to convey my message there. Yes I wanted to be hers. Yes I liked her back. Yes I'd stick by her as long as she'd want me.

I cursed myself for being so stupid, then took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Gently, giving her ample time to back away if she wanted, I took a seat and pulled her to me. She was so warm, despite being an ice type, and this dwelling was so cold... We could sit eye to eye, our pelts in their smooth states... I couldn't help but lean in and go for another kiss. I just wanted it again. I wanted to feel her passion again through it, but this time, I put something extra into it.

My tongue was relaxed as it started playing with hers. There wasn't any rush this time; I wanted to feel everything. My paws moved around behind her, to the diamond on her back. Up and down her spine I rubbed. I wanted to make her feel good, not vice versa. I wanted to make her feel special. I hadn't ever felt this way before... She was special to me.

~Gloria~

I hadn't particularly paid much attention when I told him, perhaps a bit too harshly, that if he wanted to mate with me, then he could never give me up, nor let me down, nor run around and desert me. I did, however, notice a change after I had said that I liked him. I could just tell that some gear had turned in his mind and in his heart and that he now had some soft spot for me, and oh how soft it was.

His mouth was wide open, his face a deep red, and a new kind expression taking the place of his old one. Approaching me, treading softly, looking at me with big caring eyes, I was starting to think that all my fantasies about us might not have been the ludicrous daydream I thought they were. Gently putting a paw on my face, I knew now that there was at least a hint of truth to my lustful, love-starved visions.

He was a nervous eon at that moment, his breathing heavy, his legs shaky, his words clumsily tumbling out of his mouth. "P-Paralysis," he stuttered out anxiously. "My name, it's… Paralysis. You can call me Para."

The sight was both incredibly sweet and, honestly, kinda funny. Here was this imposing, powerful, wild jolteon, who had previously manipulated my emotions during a battle, now being visibly hot and bothered by me. He couldn't even speak properly, he was so into me, so anxious, so nervous, so… honest. Yeah, I think it was the honesty of his demeanor that really warmed me up to him. He simply couldn't hide his thoughts about me or how he really liked me back because I could tell by the heat of his bluster and the lovely anxiety encasing his form. It was him and it was honest, no tricks, no lies, no hiding, and I absolutely adored it.

He kept this honest, lovestruck, adorably awkward demeanor, then choked out "I-I really like y-you." while staring me in the eyes with a strong, enormous, fiery passion. It was loving, it was reassuring, it was honest. I could not question now his feelings for me, his dedication to me, his love of me, and I knew by how he gave me enough time to pull away when he pulled me into his embrace that he truly respected me and my space.

Then, as we lovingly embraced, paw-on-paw, face-to-face, he tilted his head to the side and leaned forward. Knowing the pleasure that was about to come from this exchange of love, I tilted my head to the opposite side and leaned toward him, our mouths meeting in the middle.

This kiss was even better than the last one! All of the exploring, tasting, licking, feeling he did with his tongue last time he did again twice as passionately as before and it was fantastic. I returned the favor, which of course, made the kiss last longer and made the experience all the more amazing. It wasn't long, however, before I had to take a breath and when I did, I remembered something and stopped. I knew that he still thought that my comment from before was me asking to be mated, so I wanted to clear that up.

"Hey, I just remembered." I said "When I told you that I was… 'in pain' before…" I blushed modestly, not used to talking about something so personal to me "I wasn't talking about my heat… I was still emotionally pained from being toyed by your attract during our battle… but now… Everything we've done since then was phenomenal and I've realized that the reality I'm living in right now with you, is so much stronger, so much more potent, so much more real than any fake feelings that an attract could possibly stir up in me. All of the kisses and stares and embraces more than make up for your transgressions. None of this weak 'like' stuff anymore. Paralysis, I love you!"

He embraced me again and told me that he loved me too, showering me with kisses and heartfelt apologies. He made me feel warm and gooey inside with everything he was saying and it was hard for me to restrain myself from making out with him right then and there.

Eventually, when I thought we were both in a good enough mindset again, I brought up the subject of mating. "Yes, I do still very very much want to mate with you… Just the thought of it-" I had to take a breath here to give out a loud, heat-induced 'eon' moan. After I had regained my composure (well… sort of at least), I clumsily managed to speak again, though in a strangely needy and seductive tone that I couldn't control "B-But, I can't do it behind my trainer's back… We're going to have to… convince her that I… that I neeeeedd you to fill me with your seed… I'm probably making this weirder than it sounds… but you can climb all over me once she says you can." Of course, I didn't know at the time that my trainer had already scheduled for Para and I to have a 'playdate' at the day care center the next morning, but I had to respect the wishes of my trainer. Without her, after all, I don't know if I'd even still be alive.

~Paralysis~

The passionate moment died down a little, leaving in its wake two lovestruck Eeveeloutions. Though I could still smell her heat in full force now, it lost its effects on me. I was above that now. I had just found the love of my life, and there was no way I'd do anything to compromise the way she felt about me and vice versa. Besides, at least on my end, she had me when she told me she loved me. I was hers.

I listened to her throughout our conversation the best I could, even though sometimes she'd use human terminology that I had no clue what it meant. However, when the subject of mating came up, I was a bit confused. I wondered why her trainer-I guess 'our' trainer now- wouldn't want us mating without her knowledge. I'd respect her decision, but poor Gloria looked desperate... I decided I'd try to do all that I could to take her mind off it. Our conversation was cut short by the sound of the locking mechanisms clicking and grinding, then the door opening and closing. In came the trainer, but I wasn't afraid of her anymore. I smiled and gave her a friendly "Eon!" She was a little taken aback, but then noticed Gloria sitting right next to me. I pieced together what she was thinking and confirmed it for her by leaning back and giving the Glaceon a caring nuzzle. "Geez Gloria, you work fast..." Her trainer commented with a wry smile. She might even need to extend their time in the day-care the next morning.

The human yawned and exited to her room, presumably to rest. Gloria followed and hopped on the soft, cushiony thing humans slept on, but I was unsure. I probably wouldn't be allowed that far, since I was a newcomer, but I didn't want to be apart from Gloria, even if we were in the same room. As a solution, I leapt up onto the bed, grabbed her, then fell back onto the floor. "Hey! What gives?!" She shouted, annoyed, but I could hear the human laughing from where she was undressing. Silently I pulled her across the room to a corner and settled down with her. She didn't protest when I nuzzled her and flopped down on my side, then pulled her down onto me. Her head rested in the crook of my neck and I put a protective paw over her, just as the lights shut off. The room was silent for a while. "I love you, Gloria..." I whispered before falling asleep.

~Gloria~

I believed that my second encounter with this jolteon, whom I now knew as "Para", had come to an end when my trainer opened the door. She was somewhat confused at how the jolteon had seemed to warm up to his new environment and accepted it so quickly, but her confusion dissipated when Para nuzzled me.

"Geez Gloria, you work fast." she said, smiling wryly, almost in a way that told me she knew what was going on.

I started to piece things together in my mind, then. Did she plan for me to seduce him, to pull him in and make him desire me? She knew I was in heat, so did she want me to mate with him? Why would she leave me in a room alone with him if that wasn't the case? Yep… I would probably be going to the Daycare Center tomorrow.

I kinda wanted to ask her about it, but she had already left and went to her bedroom for the night before I could ask anything anyway. I shrugged and sighed, figuring that I would be able to ask her in the morning and that I was too tired to be in the mood to listen to her answers if she answered them. Oh well…

I hopped onto the couch nearby her room that I usually slept on and curled up into a ball. However, Para dragged me from my comfortable to the floor by grabbing me and falling backward.

"Hey! What gives!?" I exclaimed. He didn't answer me and continued pulling me across the room, though not in a way that hurt. I was a little annoyed, but I also wanted to see where this was going, so I obliged. I could hear my trainer giggling in her bedroom.

After taking me to a corner, he nuzzled me and pulled me close to him. "I love you, Gloria…" he whispered as the lights went out for the night. I smiled contentedly at his admission. It was securing, loving, caring, beautiful, and protective all at the same time and I could rest soundly in peace knowing that my love and, soon-to-be mate for life, was here with me holding me.

I had 2 or 3 dreams, each of which involved Para and I together in a forest somewhere. He was as charming and thoughtful in my dreams as he was in reality… and… every bit as sexy too. I loved how his fur shone and gleamed against the light of the sun, how his mouth and nose looked as though they were both crafted by a master sculptor, how his jagged yellow fur and wry smile conveyed a sense of energy, and how he was always right by me. His physical features and his persona were both very attractive to me and even in my dreams, I knew I was falling madly in love with him.

In the first dream I had, we were just walking through a forest and chatting pretty casually about stuff. We seemed to have known one another for a while now, but he was still as gorgeous as always. The second dream was a bit… dirtier… ok, maybe a lot dirtier… It was basically a dream of us doing the deed, and let me just say that he was fantastic.

I really don't remember anything from the third dream or even if I had one, but I eventually woke up on my own accord. Groggily coming to, I realized the real-life impact that my second dream had. I could feel that I was laying on something wet, but it wasn't until I had sat up and moved around a bit that I found that there was a wet, liquid substance on Para's belly. By the smell of the liquid, I deduced that it came from my labia and that I had probably been grinding on his belly while I was asleep. Oops. On top of that, while I was staring at the wet spot on his belly I instinctively glanced downward and saw that he was hard. Perhaps he had had a wet dream as well?

The door leading to my trainer's bedroom opened without warning and she saw me looking at the mess I had created on the jolteon beside me. She then proceeded to pick me up and set me on the dining table while we ate an early breakfast. She explained the situation to me and that I would very shortly be sent to a daycare center so that I could breed with Para.

After breakfast, Para awoke and my trainer drove us to and dropped us off at the daycare center. After my trainer and the person in charge of the place finished talking about Para and me, they sent me to a designated breeding area and sent Para to the health care area of the center. The person in charge said that the new jolteon needed to get a check-up and some immunization shots because he was from the wild and needed to be disease-free before he could mate with me. When they said it wouldn't take long if he behaved, I looked at him with my best "you better behave" face I could muster. My heat the day before had gone from bad to worse and at that point, I really needed relief.

~Paralysis~

I went to bed warm, snuggled up between the soft carpet and my soft lover, happy and content. I thought this would be the worst day of my life, but I doubt I had really ever been so comfortable. It wasn't often that I let my softer side show, since in the wild that usually got you killed, but in a few short minutes this ice-type had melted my heart. I guess I really was tame now. At least, I would do whatever Gloria asked of me.

Only on very rare occasions did I dream out in the wild. Some nights I went without sleep. Some consisted of a few fear-controlled hours of rest and some were spent in so much pain that if I rolled over id wake up screaming. That's probably how today should've turned out, but I admitted to myself that if humans could make machines to heal us in an instant, perhaps they wernt all bad. I fell asleep more comfortable than I ever had before; at least more comfortable than I could remember. I figured I might have had a dream then, but when the lights shut off and I held Gloria in my arms, my mind spun from the day's events. Just the previous night I had been beat up by a wolf pack. This morning the Glaceon that I now held so warmly had been my mortal enemy. And the most disturbing thing of all. I was with them now. The humans. I was no longer free, but I was alright with that thanks to Gloria.

I sighed, letting all the turbulence go from my mind. It didn't matter. I shifted a little and looked down at the glaceon in my arms. This was my life now and since she was a part of it, that was alright. I nuzzled my head against the back of hers, behind her sapphire crown, falling asleep as something sweet gently wafted over and tickled my nostrils. I didn't have any dreams until I woke up in the middle of the night. Somehow, she had shifted upwards because now I had both my arms around her waist. I didn't care, I was still tired. I didn't even know what woke me up. I fell asleep before I could recognize how strong the smell of Gloria's heat was in the room. If any other males were to have been in there, I probably would've had to defend her from them. Although, not being discombobulated, all ego aside I probably would've made short work of them.

This time, I had a dream. It was dusk and we were on a soft, grassy hill, surrounded by lush greenery, a waterfall in the distance and the city behind us. No one else was in sight. The sweet scent of Gloria dominated the air; it seemed like there was no escaping it, not like id try. It was one of those rail-style dreams where your body moves without you, taking your mind along for the ride. I looked at the Glaceon beside me, who held my gaze with a passionate and excited look. She nodded, and my body sprang up and over her. My every instinct came alive as I began to lick her under her neck and the area around it, softly at first but with increasing velocity. There would be no foreplay in my dreams. Without warning she reached up and pulled my down onto her, and that's when the magic started. I felt this wet spot on my belly begin to grow, but in this dream the entire area there was drenched. Things heated up even more. We moaned, we called each other's names, I pushed forward she pushed backward, all leading up to this final, glorious release! Just before the pressure burst, however, my dream did. I opened my eyes back to reality, and saw Gloria and her trainer having breakfast, early in the morning. I sighed. "Dammit..." If only I had known that in a few short hours, the real thing would be better than anything I could imagine, partly because I'd actually experience it instead of imagining how it would be. The only real parts of my dream had been the wet spot on my belly that I assumed came from Gloria, and my hard, throbbing... "Shit," I groaned as I saw how erect I was. Gloria was sure to have seen it. How embarrassing... I looked over at her and for a brief moment she caught my gaze and gave me a wry smile. At least she had liked what she'd seen...

Later that morning after a short walk, we came to a ranch-looking building where several pokemon were playing behind a fence. I wondered what this place was as we stepped inside. Gloria seemed anxious and excited, but her heat was getting bad. The smell alone caused several males to turn their heads and look at her, and I shot them glances that went a bit beyond "don't even think about it." I was still wild in spirit, and if I had to maim, stab or even kill someone to defend Gloria, it wasn't a big deal to me. They seemed to back off. Who would really want to tangle with a pissed-off cactus that ran lightning fast and carried a charge of over 10,000 volts? Yep. Total badass. "Follow me, buddy. This'll only take a minute." I snapped out of my distracted state and looked up to see a human smiling down at me. I turned back to see Gloria, who shot me a glance telling me to do what they said. I shrugged and followed the human as he turned and walked down a hall. He seemed friendly enough.

Some weird looking humans in suits that I guessed were for protection stuck a few needles in me. The human who had led me there looked surprised about something, and constantly kept telling me what a good job I was doing. While I was confused about what I was really doing, I graciously accepted his praise and petting. Was he referring to the needles? Those didn't hurt, I was a Jolteon: my skin was designed to work around needles, probably so I could mate with females from my own race. While female Jolteons were pretty cute, none of the ones I had ever met compared to the beauty of Gloria. I day dreamed about her until the humans were finished.

He led me through the building, to a secluded area outside. The grass was green and soft, the boundaries were covered in dense foliage for privacy, there was cloth above us to keep the full fury of the sun off us, and an air conditioner kept us cool. "Have fun you guys!" He said, then bent down and whispered in my ear, "show her a good time." I didn't know exactly what he meant, but I had a pretty good idea. I stepped forward as he closed the door behind me.

There she was, in the middle of the room: a soft breeze from the air conditioner ruffled her fur and the icy blue appendages that extended from her crown. My princess, Gloria. We were both silent as we met in the middle of the room; there was no need for words. Our gazes said it all. This was it; no going back. Through my gaze I told her that it was my first time, but I was excited to be with her and wanted to give myself to her. I was relieved when she nodded understandingly. In a single fluid motion we shared a kiss; the passionate kiss one gives to the mate they love. I didn't hold back with this one, allowing my tongue to get familiar with her mouth, and then vice versa. Our kissing felt like an eternity of bliss, but we were ready for better now. I playfully pushed her onto her back and stood over her, smiling when she glided her silky paws down from my face, passed my mane, to my athletically built chest. I leaned down and started licking at her neck, and she presented it to me with no resistance. I tasted her icy body in a straight line from her neck, down her chest, where I imagined a kit or two suckling from their mother, passed her belly that would soon be swollen from pregnancy, to her waist. She seemed a little embarrassed but spread her legs and presented herself to me. The scent of her heat was powerful, but I was above it. I wanted to make her feel good, but more than that, I wanted to be her real mate. I wanted to protect her and father her Eevees and never leave her side, and this was exactly what I was going to do. I brought my muzzle to her wet orifice. It was warm and drenched. She shuddered at the contact. This was it. I closed my eyes, opened my mouth, and let my tongue penetrate her body. It had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

~Gloria~

This was it: I was finally about to be mated. I had always imagined that this day would come, but I never knew when. I was excited, enthusiastic, happy, a little nervous, but most of all, I felt loved. My heart was beating very fast and very hard beneath my chest and my stomach was full of butterflies and I just couldn't wait to get my paws all over him. He wasn't just everything I ever wanted in a mate, he was everything I ever needed in a mate and more. The seconds and minutes waiting for him here felt like days and months, but I wouldn't leave this spot until my beloved warrior arrived, even if it did actually take him a few months. His touch was the best thing that I could experience in the world at this moment and knowing that he had stayed in captivity and went in for shots just for me, just… made me feel warm.

At last, the man who ran this center came in to the room with the love of my life, my better half Paralysis the jolteon, put him down a few hundred feet in front of me and said "Have fun you guys!" He then knelt down and whispered something in my lover's ear, though I couldn't quite catch what it was. That didn't matter in the slightest, however, and I soon forgot what that man said completely when Paralysis approached me. As he came to a stop in front of me, we stared at each other, both knowing what was about to happen. I could tell by the look on his face that it was his first time, but I didn't mind; it was my first time too after all.

After nodding at him, we bridged the gap between us, sharing a long passionate kiss with a fiery heat as our tongues seamlessly intertwined together and explored the depths of each other's mouths. This wasn't the first time I had tasted him, but the way he tasted now was the best so far. We had both kissed each other before, so we were able to use the practice we got to show each other just what kind of love we were capable of.

After kissing for a decent amount of time, he lovingly tackled me onto my back, so he could begin what we were sent here for. As he stood over me, I felt his face, his chest, his stomach, with my front right paw, enjoying the feeling of his jolteon fur. He licked my neck, the laps of his tongue causing a shiver of pleasure to run through me. He put his tongue down on my lower neck, then, and licked downward, eventually coming into contact with and slowly sliding over my sensitive teats. He continued to coast downward, creating a trail of saliva that now stretched over half of my front side and coated my belly. I was still reeling from the sensations of it all when he glided far down on my front. I was a little shy about spreading my legs and opening myself up to him, since I had never done this for anyone else before, but I wanted him to mate me so very much.

As he stood before my exposed body, I could see in him a commitment to me, a desire and longing to be with me and for me, a mission to make sure that I would never get hurt, a promise to help keep me and any of the eevees that we had safe and sound, a guarantee to love our family forever. I knew that he was looking out for me and only wanted me to have as much pleasure as I could possibly have today and that really made an already incredible day even better.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooonnnnnnn!" I moaned loudly as his tongue penetrated me for the first time. I can't even describe the pleasure that I felt when he entered me like that. The sensations I felt then were overpowering as no one had ever touched me so intimately before. I had tried masturbating when I was in heat last year and though it felt good, it was missing something. His tongue seemed to have something that my paws and I couldn't have helped moaning like that when being touched for the first time if I had tried. It was just so… Oh, Arceus!

"Eeeeeooonn!" I moaned out a little less loudly as his tongue was pulled back and shoved back inside of me. The sensations I got the first time were still there, but I was expecting them this time. I still wouldn't be able to describe what I was feeling at that point, but it seemed to be mostly a feeling of "stick it in again! Stick it in again!" Was this what sex was going to feel like?

He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of me, quickly getting into a rhythm and gradually building up speed. Each time he thrusted inside of me, I moaned about as loud as I did that second time, though there were a few in there that were louder than the rest. I laid my head back and closed my eyes as he continued treating me to this, my body shivering with pleasure all the while.

At some point, he decided to mix things up a bit and… Hmmm… How do I describe this one…? I think it's accurate to say that what he did to my mouth when we kissed, he was now doing to my pussy. He was licking around, exploring, tasting, loving. The wet clear liquids I would sometimes emit in heat were now being swallowed up, devoured by the beast in front of me. He was consuming my juices hungrily, greedily, like this was the best-tasting thing in the world. As his tongue repeatedly rubbed up against my inner folds and lapped up all of the juices that it could, I squealed in pleasure and squirmed around in delight.

I rolled to the side and the other side, wriggled my body, shaked, shivered, vibrated and quivered non-stop as he mercilessly tongued me. I yipped, mewed, moaned, and groaned, I shouted, flailed, called, and wailed. These endless waves of pleasure were hard for me to handle, and we weren't even actually having sex yet. All of my sensitive nubs, spots, and nooks were licked, glided over, or otherwise touched by that oh-so-talented tongue of his; my favorite in the world. That feeling of "stick it in again! Stick it in again!" turned into a feeling of "rub it all around inside of me!"

Without much warning, my vagina constricted around Para's tongue, squeezing it, and pulled it in slightly more inside of me. It was the most incredible sensation I had ever felt up to that point and I shouted out even louder than I had when his tongue first entered me. The entire experience of somehow pulling his tongue toward was fantastic, but there was something missing from it. It almost seemed that my body wanted something more from this tongue… Something wet and sticky. It also seemed that my body wanted a different kind of tongue inside of it… Perhaps a tongue that was long, hard, and throbbing, which come to think of it, is not like a tongue at all…

He stopped at that point, not sure what had happened, and looked up at me. I looked back at him probably looking just as confused as he did at that moment. "I… uh… Didn't know I could do that…" I said bashfully. "But… it felt really amazing and… I want you to mate with me for real now." I gave him a wink as I ended the sentence. Based on what I had just done, there was something so right about the idea of his member being inside of me now, something so intuitive and so remarkable, that I couldn't escape thinking about it and I didn't want to settle for anything less.

~Paralysis~

I hardly remember much about tasting my mate. As soon as my mouth made contact with her smooth, warm and mostly wet pussy, the smell of her heat caused me to act more on instinct than rational thought. All I remember is my ravenous hunger for her. I wanted to taste every part of her: every drenched inch, every warm fold. She felt amazing to my tongue and her juices tasted even better; I couldn't get enough. I just lapped and lapped and drank, and the juice kept coming. She'd moan and fidget a lot, especially when my tongue chanced over her clit, so I took it as a sign I was doing well. If I made her feel good, then it was a win for me.

I snapped out of my lustful trance when I felt her walls constrict around my tongue and pull it in deeper into her. They were trying to milk my tongue for something, and saliva just wouldn't do. I was happy to oblige. I lapped up the especially thick stream of juice that came from my mate, knowing exactly what had happened despite it being my first time. When I looked back up at her face for the first time since tasting her, I wanted to laugh. She was a nice shade of maroon, occasionally twitching still. Just looking at her like that, knowing I had caused her so much pleasure... I looked down and took notice of my shaft for the first time. It throbbed hard, almost painfully, and a small stream of pre-cum oozed out of it's eye.

I turned my attention back to Gloria, who was just now recovering from her orgasm. "I… uh… Didn't know I could do that…" she blushed, looking cuter than ever. She got over it quickly though. Enough games, it was time for me to show my commitment to her. I'd prove I was all that and more beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Again, I chose the position. I carefully helped her roll over, since it looked like her entire body was sensitive from cumming, then raised her rump and had her keep her chest and head on the soft ground. I moved back a little to admire the sight before me, but when she started to gently sway her hips, id had enough. I leaped to my feet, standing up on my hind legs, using her hips to stabilize myself. Glancing down at the hot, dripping orifice leaking down my my legs caused my cock to throb uncontrollably. This was it. I ground my crimson shaft up and down her slit a few times, coating it in her natural lubricant. "Ready?" I moaned excitedly, to which she enthusiastically nodded. I took a deep breath, anchored my legs, then thrust into her with all my might.

She wasn't the only one to cry "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooonnnn! This time. Our voices cried out together, interfused with each other's ecstasy. The feeling was indescribably amazing; she clenched down on me and I throbbed into her. We could both feel each other's movements. I wanted to just stand there and let her tight pussy tug on me to it's content, but what came next would be even better. Her walls gripped with protest as I began to pull out but the friction of her grabbing me only made it feel better. I heard Gloria moan contently when I pushed back in, reuniting us. Again and again I did this, slow but getting faster. I rhythmically pumped her over and over, moaning whenever she did. If having sex with her made me feel this good, I was probably overloading her brain with pleasure waves.

My thrusts slowly became less gentle as I stopped holding back as much. "More! Harder! Deeper!" my instincts screamed at me, and I obeyed without question. By now I had loosened her up to a size just comfortable enough to take my pounding and keep a snug fit around me. I soon had to lean all the way over onto her back and spread my legs wider for more support. This was the home stretch; I felt my cock begin to feel bloated and start to ache. There was no holding back anymore. I pounded her worked hole with all that I had, my Jolteonic speed really coming into play here. It was like she could feel my cock tremble- her walls pulled me in deeper and deeper with each lightning fast thrust, and several times I thought my tip had gone so far in that it kissed the entrance to her womb. I thought about her womb for a split second: the place where an egg would form. Our egg. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. Time was up.

"Gloria!" I called frantically between our moans and groans and squeaks and cries. She barely managed to look up at me, so I eased a little to buy myself a few extra seconds and her the ability of speech. Still, time was up. "E-Eevees?" I choked out, and looked down at her for her response. A nod would change my life forever, but right then, it was all I wanted in the world.

~Gloria~

He rolled me onto my front in such a way that my belly and face were on the soft grassy surface, but my butt was in the air. In a way, I could feel him walking behind me and gazing lustfully upon my plump, attractive butt. I wondered just how hard he was right now, just how forcefully his member was already flexing behind me, just how much blood was rushing there, just how much sperm he had in those two big eggs he had in his sack and became flushed again at the thought of it all. I had recently had my first orgasm, but the thought of that long, hard, throbbing cock situated between his hind legs turned me on again.

I knew I needed just a little something more to have him mount me quicker, so I waved my bum in the air for a few seconds. I bet he could almost hear the faint "swish swish" noises my tail was making. Soon after I had begun, I could hear him, perhaps even feel him, eagerly walk toward me before standing up on his two hind legs, bending his front paws, and approach at an anxious half-running speed. I felt a nice, small electric shock when he finally wrapped his wonderfully formed jolteon paws around my curves. It was almost like his front paws were made to wrap around my hips and his back paws were made to provide support for him because it all just felt so right. I not only felt safe, secure, and respected, but I also felt hot, lusty, and desirable.

I could feel his cock throbbing right before my entrance, just wanting ever so much to plunge in and plunge out and plunge in and plunge out of my eagerly awaiting sheath. It was twitching, pulsating, moving, living, and dripping with precum and I wanted it inside of me. As he teased me by sliding it around my puffy, red, drenched entrance, the inevitable thrusts of his hips against mine were the only thing I could think about.

Standing behind me in this position, the love of my life asked "Ready?" to which I enthusiastically nodded. When he slid it in, I was overcome with enormous pleasure. The feeling of his throbbing dick inside of me for the first time in my life caused the pleasure centers of my brain to max out and overload, leaving my body completely ruled by this pleasure for a moment. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN" I yelled into the heavens as my eyes closed shut, my head turned upward, and my walls clamped around his meat. Meanwhile, I could hear him yelling in pleasure too, just as pleasurably as I was.

The immense pleasure overtook me again as he thrust into me once more. "Eeeeeoooonnn!" I moaned out, milking his cock for every last drop of pre it could get at this point while the jolteon behind me thrusted into me a second time, slowly getting into a rhythm. "Eeeeooooonnn!" I again moaned as he continued doing what males do best when mating.

Having eased into it a bit, Para got into a rhythm, thrusting into and out of me in a regular interval. In, out, in, out he pistoned, his pulsating member brushing over every inch of my wet, deep folds at a fairly quick pace. His member twitched, quivered, shuddered, and hilted inside of me, always ensuring I was in a state of sexual pleasure.

"Eon! Eon! Eon! Eon!" I cried out each time he thrusted inside of me, my breath becoming jagged, my face becoming red, my thoughts focusing on nothing but the moment. With each thrust, I could feel his jagged, hot breath on my back, his loving caress around my hips, his own moans of excitement.

Gradually, the speed of the thrusting became faster and the force of the thrusts were becoming more powerful and soon he was rhythmically and enthusiastically plowing into me. I loved the feeling of wave after wave of pleasure from thrust after thrust, hump after hump, mew after mew, moan after moan. My heart beat fast, my vulval lips quivered, my tongue lolled out, and shivers of excitement ran throughout my body. It was all just perfect.

He didn't ignore my teats either, as he would occasionally stroke them, perhaps on a subconscious but natural level, further stimulating me and my pleasure. The sensations of his paws against my lady nubs while he continuously rutted me resulted in a warm, tingly, somewhat electrical feeling that started near my upper belly and traversed my entire body.

Eventually, however, I knew that the end was coming. He had adjusted his position so that the entirety of his strong, loving upper body was sprawled over my back and his back legs were spread far apart. He was thrusting like crazy now, almost like his body wanted to rid itself of something and my vagina was ruthlessly milking his dick for pre, almost as if it wanted to desperately gain something from it. Our moaning, yelling, groaning, screaming was as loud as it had ever been, and both our body temperatures were quite hot.

My inner folds were hot, drenched, and occupied, my body was surrounded by and enveloped in my mate's, my mind was lit aflame with hot feelings of warmness, acceptance, and most of all love. There was this tension building up inside of me now and I wasn't sure what it was. This tension had been with me the entire time I had been pounded by the brute behind me, but it had now become unavoidable, almost like it might burst soon.

Before I could say anything about it, however, Para cried out my name and when I had finally been able to look up at him between all of my moans and gasps, and bouts of ecstasy, I gathered a look of urgency in his eyes. "E-Eevees?" he asked, desperately easing up on his thrusting. Struggling to form words, I cried back at him "Oh yes, Para! Please! Fill me with your seed!"

Gripping my hips real tight and making a few final, incredibly quick and involved thrusts inside of me, he spurted the contents of his balls into me, coating my inner walls with with a white sticky liquid. As he was doing this, this immense pleasure overtook me and I could do nothing else but what my body dictate I do at that point. My body shook and shuddered and quivered and jittered mercilessly, unrelentingly, in reaction to the massive, unprecedented pleasure I was feeling. It all was the most amazing thing in the world that I had felt and at the end of it all, I had covered his member in a clear wet liquid, though some of that liquid escaped and squirted out onto the ground. I smiled with a happy, giddy sense of satisfaction as he finished spewing his cum inside of me and the warm gooey contents were vaccummed into my uterus and the sperm raced to my eggs.

I continued smiling as the jolteon swung one of his back legs over me and stood up behind me. The mating was over, but I could still feel him clamped inside of me. I wasn't sure when he was going to be able to exit me or even what exactly had just happened, (I had some idea, but I wasn't 100% certain) but if I was going to be stuck to anyone for any period of time, I was glad that it was going to be him.

After our first mating, we mated another time, then another, then another… A total of 23 times in 4 days. …I guess you could say we got busy…

At the end of those 4 days, I was out of my heat and my trainer went to pick us up. She was greeted with lots of love from both of us. I've lived the past two and a half months since then in a state of bliss I only thought possible in dreams and fairytales. I am very pregnant with the first litter of my and Para's kits and am due in just 10 more days. I have spent every day with him and my trainer and I have loved every moment of it. Before, I had wanted to go out into the forest, start a new life for myself, and find the love of my life, but I had what I needed right in front of me. He was my always, my everything, my safe haven and my cornerstone. He was my beloved mate Paralysis the Jolteon.

~Paralysis~

The release could not be described or defined in that moment: it just was. It happened. The beautiful conclusion of two creatures in perfect sync working for the goal of new life. We were both so hot, so passionate... The release simply could not be described.

If one would like it in technical terms, I suppose that would have to do. I jabbed her drenched, swollen orifice with my pulsing cock hard and fast, spearing my prey. The rush of excitement I got from her screams of "yes!" and "cum in me!" Spurred me on over the last few seconds. This was it; we were to be tied together for life. My first ever blast of the hot, bubbly seed almost made me fall off of her. We were both shaking like an earthquake was happening directly below us. I coated her walls in my thick, milky love as she coated my cock in her thin, clear love. I pushed all the way in to where my tip just barely penetrated her womb, and then filled it to the brim. It felt like an eternity in heaven before I was done, but coming down from our sexual high, we just stared at each other lovingly. Just a glance from my queen's sapphire eyes at the end of our love making captured my heart like nothing had before. I'd be hers forever now.

Despite our exhaustion, heavy breathing and muscle spasms, my body forced me to stand. In a swift, fluid motion I had my back leg over her, then plunged a few inches deeper into her. I heard a satisfied gasp as my knot penetrated her, preventing any of my sperm from shirking their job. We would be tied literally for a while now, until I calmed down enough to pull out. By then, my sperm would have already have done its job; fertilizing her eggs.

Gloria milked me relentlessly over the next four days and I was more than happy to give her what she wanted. This was only the first of the many things I'd provide for her, despite us both living in captivity. We mated more than twenty times, during which my exhausted body always found the energy to please her. When our trainer returned, our copulating was finished and we were both eager for a rest at home, together. Maybe I was starting to accept her as my trainer, if only a little.

Here we are, four months after we met. Our first cub hatched from its egg about a month ago. A beautiful, healthy little girl, Cocoa. We're even more in love than we were when we met. I thought I'd miss being wild, free and independent, but I love this place and I love my family. And so, it's here that I'll stay: safe from dangers yet protecting my family should the need arise. Providing whatever extra things they could ever want. Forever with my daughter Cocoa, (Gloria has big plans for more cubs!) and my queen, my love, my everything, Gloria the Glaceon.

~The End~


End file.
